IBC-13's Afternoon Drama Series "Anna Luna" debuts strongly last March 3
March 5, 2014 After zooming to the top of daytime afternoon TV habit, the pilot episode of the 2014 remake of the soap opera classic Anna Luna as the golden age of Philippine drama drew a strong viewership last Monday (March 3), when it joined the HapoNation line-up of IBC-13 as preparation for its grand 55th anniversary. The original Anna Luna first aired in 1989 and ended with an incomplete story in 1995. In the first episode of the series aired on March 3, Anna Luna's complicated past is revealed. The children's soap opera to be aired on Philippine daytime television, pitted against Kapamilya Blockbusters and Villa Quintana. As the daytime's most popular program, rating even higher than the top primetime programs at that time. It also has strong following among kids – mostly family and teenagers, who were not about to give up the television to anybody specially if they were watching their favorite shows. Consider is that one of IBC's longest-running and most successful daytime teleseryes soaring high in the afternoon strip. Based on the latest data of Kantar Media, IBC-13’s HapoNation children's family drama series continues to be the country’s no.1 afternoon TV program as it garnered last Monday (March 3) its all-time high national TV rating of 16.7%. Rival programs in GMA and ABS-CBN, Villa Quintana and Kapamilya Blockbusters: Gawa Na Ang Bala Para Sa Akin which only got 10.3% and 9.5%. Also on the same day, Anna Luna reached the number 1 spot of the list of the overall top TV programs nationwide. Aside from ratings, Anna Luna also conquered social networking sites such as Twitter where the show’s official hashtag #AnnaLunaAngSimula became a worldwide trending topic. One of its lead stars, Abby Bautista, also became a nationwide trending topic. Portrayed by the 11-year-old actress Abby Bautista, Anna Luna is a young girl known to have a messy hair. While Anna Luna was young, she was separated from her family after a ferry exploded in the middle of the sea. She was forced to live in the city together with her grandmother. They always denying with Macy (Milkcah Nacion), Eunice (Kira Balinger) and Elvira (Alexandra Quimbao), over things to martyrs him is the best. To place the show on the top spot of the ratings game, Anna Luna grows up in the care of TJ (RK Bagatsing), after she was separated with Eunice (Kira) and Rayver (Mavy Legaspi). The young girl was give to TJ by Albert (Abel Estanislao), a suitor brother and his girlfriend Clare (Tricia Santos) in her vengeful plot. Anna Luna airs weekday 2:30PM right after APO Tanghali Na! on IBC-13's HapoNation. For updates, like the show’s official Facebook page at www.facebook.com/annalunaofficial or follow @annalunaofficial on Twitter and share your thoughts using the hashtag #AnnaLunaAngSimula. 'School (''Anna Luna)''' Staff *Terence Baylon as Fernando Valdez (teacher from school) Classmates (classmate in the school to wear uniforms while boys for polo with black pants, and girls for sailor uniform with knee-length checkered blue skirt) *Abby Bautista as Anna Luna D. Corpuz *Alexandra Quiambao as Elvira (Anna Luna's friend) *Kristine Sablan as Sendra Rodes *Tricia Santos as Claire Corpuz (Anna Luna's teenage sister in her grade school. In the series, she develops a crush for me with her boyfriend Albert) *Kristoff Meneses as Joey (Anna Luna's friend) *Joseph Andre Garcia as Lester *Barbie Sabino as Betsy Kramer (Anna Luna's friend) *Ogie Escanilla as Delos Alvarez *Milkcah Nacion as Macy Corpuz (the stepsister and kid villain of her sister Anna Luna's best friend) *Albie Casiño as Albert Corpuz (Anna Luna's suitor brother and Claire's love interest) *Kira Balinger as Eunice Dominguez (the eldest daughter who she used to be an officemate of my wife in call center in Makati) *Mavy Legaspi as Rayver Dominguez (Eunice's teenage brother and teammate Anna Luna) *Belle Mariano as Barbie Soriano (Clare's friend) *Kurt Perez as Inigo Juanzon (Albert's friend) Corpuz Family *Abby Bautista as Anna Luna D. Corpuz *Milkcah Nacion as Macy Corpuz (Anna Luna's foster father) *Matt Evans as TJ Corpuz (Anna Luna's foster farther) *Maricar Reyes as Emily Corpuz (Anna Luna's mom) *Jeric Raval as Congressman Arnulfo Corpuz (Anna Luna's dad) *Tricia Santos as Claire Corpuz (Anna Luna's teenage sister in her grade school. In the series, she develops a crush for me with her boyfriend Albert) *Albie Casiño as Albert Corpuz (Anna Luna's suitor brother and Clare's love interest) Dominguez Family *Kira Balinger as Eunice Dominguez (the eldest daughter who she used to be an officemate of my wife in call center in Makati) *Mavy Legaspi as Rayver Dominguez (Eunice's teenage brother and teammate Anna Luna) *Margie Moran as Doña Martina Dominguez (estranged grandmother) *Michael Flores as Erwin Dominguez (his poor man) *Lani Mercado as Sis. Lourdes Dominguez Office *Jeric Raval as Congressman Arnulfo Corpuz (Anna Luna's father) *Michael Flores as Erwin Dominguez (his poor man) *Lani Mercado as Sis. Lourdes Dominguez *Jerico Redrico as Pinon